A Fox's Past
by Kya Jaganshi
Summary: The Reikai Tantei is sent to capture two thieving Demons... What happens when theyfind out that the two are female! And what do they have to do with Yoko Kurama? You'll jsut have ot read to find out! HieiXOC, KuramaXOC


Kya: Kya here... I changed some things in this story... I will try to update soon... but school is hectic so that maybe a while... Oh and I don't own anything but the plot and the two thieves... I don't own the songs either... Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you want, Binky-Breath?" The Reikai Tantei, Yusuke Urameshi asked, as he entered Koenma's office with his hideous counterpart, Kazuma Kuwabara.

"I want you to stop calling me that!" Koenma shouted, his binky almost falling out of his mouth.

"Hurry up Koenma. My patience grows thin." Hiei responded, appearing in the corner. His profile barely distinguishable from the shadows.

"Yes, I agree. Koenma, what is it that you needed us for?" Kurama inquired, form his seat.

"Very well… I need you to apprehend two thieves." Koenma push the big blue button on his desk, and a screen came down. On the screen, a picture of two figures appeared. On figure, the taller one was wearing a green/black cloak, and only its emerald eyes were seen, glowing. The other figure was, at least, a foot shorter than the other with a black cloak with red and blue flames, and its emerald eyes glowed, as well. "These two thieves' reputation rival Yoko Kurama's. Surprisingly, they don't kill the innocent. They're believed to be siblings, gender unknown, as well as race. I want them alive." With that, Koenma opened a portal and the Reikai Tantei entered the swirling vortex. When they exited, the Tantei saw that they were outside a demon night club.

* * *

"What the hell?" Yusuke thought aloud, blinking rapidly.

"Hn. Demons have night clubs, too, Detective." Hiei spoke, before walking toward the entrance, hands in his pockets. The rest followed the suit and were blown away by the music, and demons inside. The majority of the demons were kitsunes, inus, nekos, and other animal-like creatures. One stage, there were three nekos, all appeared to be cheetah nekos. They were singing 'Bootylicious' by Destiny Child, and ningen song, how ironic. As the Tantei neared the dance floor, they saw a large crowd had gathered. In the center was a young ningen girl, she appeared to be dancing a hip-hop style, all her own. The guys were shocked, save Hiei, to see that she had emerald green eyes.

_I shake my jell at every chance_

_When I whip with my hips_

_You slip into a trance_

The girl sang along, and soon no one could take their eyes off her. She glanced over the crowd to a figure with the same eyes just before the song ended. The figure nodded and disappeared as the next song began. The girl smirked at the choice of song, '_Even though I despise the singer, this song shall serve my purpose.'_ She thought as 'I'm a Slave 4 U' By Brittany Spears cam on. No one could turn away until the song ended. By that time, the figure had returned, this did not go unnoticed by Hiei. '_Kitsune! That girl is helping the thieves!'_ Kurama noted Hiei's observations and told Yusuke and Kuwabara. As the next song began, the girl and the figure exited the club, closely followed by the Tantei.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted, once they were far enough form the club. "Stop right there, thief!" He got his reikai gun ready.

Ironically, the girl turned and began to laugh, "You really think that you can beat us?"

"No… You are just a pawn in his plan and will be let free." Kurama stated a rose out and ready.

It was the thief's turn to laugh as it turned, "Pawn! His! HA! Don't make me laugh! No **Man** could accomplish what** WE** have!" With that, the thief removed **HER** cloak to reveal chin-length dark brown hair framing her face.

"You're a GIRL? I can't fight a girl! It's against my code!" Kuwabara shouted, dispersing his reikai sword.

"Hn. Like we care. Someone as weak as you is no match for us." The girl laughed.

* * *

Well... that's all for now... I'll try to update in two days time... 


End file.
